Two Worlds Combine
by chichi123
Summary: Well it looks like the guardians have been transported to the ATLA world! Read to find out what'll happen! Takes place through out the whole series! Rated T just in case!
1. Prologue

**Hello! I'm very new to doing a crossover, so please be nice okay! I'm sorry if you don't like it! **

* * *

Katara was walking around in the Southern Water Tribe village minding her own business when suddenly, she heard voices coming from an ally. The water bender stopped in her tracks to glance at it curiously. Then she crept into the ally only to find five strange beings. A short and round man made of what appeared to be golden sand , a tall old man with a long white beard and blue eyes, a tall rabbit with a satchel tied to his chest, a woman with colorful feathers that covered every inch of her body except her hands and face and she had beautiful pink eyes, and lastly there was a boy with white hair and blue eyes and he carried a large wooden staff that was taller than himself and it had a crook in the shape of a 'G'. The strange people were engaged in a conversation with each other. "How do we even get back home?" The woman asked in a worried tone. "I do not know, Tooth. Until we find a way to get home, we must first find shelter." The old man replied. "Sounds like a good enough plan to me." The boy with white hair said. "Then it is settled! Shelter first then find way home!" 'North' announced. But just then, Katara moved slightly but the rabbit heard her movement and took out his boomerangs, got in a poised position and slowly crept over to Katara's hiding place.

**Sorry it was so short! I didn't want to squeeze every little thing in one chapter! Well it's 3:58am and I'm falling asleep. Review and let me know what you think! Bye!**


	2. Meeting the Guardians

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry about the last chapter and for not updating! That was just a prologue but this one's the real thing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara was scared and very nervous. She silently cursed at her clumsiness and tried to make an escape but unfortunately the rabbit caught her ankle. Then the next thing she knew she was in front of the guardians. Each were in their unique battle stances. Jack had his staff held up, Tooth had her fists held up, Bunny with his boomerangs, North with his swords and Sandy with his sand whips. Katara quickly held up her hands.

"Wait! I come in peace!" The Waterbender shouted nervously.

"Who are you?" The boy with the staff asked.

"My name is Katara! I'm from the Southern Watertribe!" The 14-year old informed.

"Now who are you?" She questioned back.

"I'm Jack Frost." The same boy who spoke first said.

"My name is Toothiana, but just call me Tooth." The beautiful woman/hummingbird announced.

"Nicolas St. North, but you may call me North." The old man stated with a Russian accent.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny." The oversized rabbit claimed with an Australian accent.

"And this is Sanderson Mansnoozie but he goes by Sandy." Jack Frost said for him.

Katara just gave them all a look of bewilderment.

"Wait a minute. You expect me to believe that you guys are the Bringer of Winter and Snow, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause and the Bringer of Dreams, correct?" Katara asked.

The Guardians all nodded their heads. Katara was about to say something but then she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Katara!" The voice called again.

Katara made a jerk to go but her feet stayed in place. She tried again but still her feet stayed. She looked down at her feet and found them frozen to the ground. The Waterbender quickly got angry and tried to use her waterbending. She concentrated very hard and finally the ice responded and turned to water. The guardians all had a look of shock and awe written on their faces.

"How did you do that?" Tooth asked.

"What? Waterbending?" Katara responded.

The spirits nodded.

"Well I just concentrate that's all." The girl informed.

"Oh."

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go. My brother is calling me." Katara said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
